


Intuition or something more

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who knows?
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885





	Intuition or something more

Our story starts in a mansion many miles away from Godric's Hollow and the ongoing wizarding war. Dorcas Meadowes has been hiding out here after narrowly escaping Lord Voldemort himself with the help of her boyfriend, Caradoc Dearborn.

Dorcas asked, "How did you know where I was?"

Caradoc smirked ever so slightly and tapped his nose. "Call it intuition."

Dorcas sighed. "You're telling me that you had a feeling that I was in danger?"

Caradoc nodded. "I just... sensed it. Look, I have no idea exactly why or what magical force or whatever caused me to sense you being in danger; but just be grateful that I did because I dread to think what might have happened had I not been there that night."

Dorcas said, "Okay, I'll just have to believe you then. I am immensely grateful that you were there that night though, dear. I truly believed that those were my final moments until you showed up and saved my life."

Caradoc beamed, "You never need to thank me for saving your life because my life would be dreadfully dull without you in it, my darling. I'll forever put my own life in danger if it means that you can stay by my side."

Dorcas smiled broadly. "I love you so much."

Caradoc grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
